A Very Creepazoidly Christmas
A Very Creepazoidly Christmas * Season #: 1 * Episode #: 16 * Overall Ep #: 16 * Prev: Only The Owls Know * Next: My Sister And I Plot It's Christmas time in New Orans, and King Creepazoid bans Christmas caroling. This causes Prince Creepzoid, with the help of Kai-Lan and her friends, to help his father get into the holiday spirit. Episode (The episode takes place around Christmas time and Kai-Lan and her friends are setting up the castle with lots of Christmas decorations.) * {Kai-Lan} (sing-song) "Deck the halls with boughs of holly. Fa-la-la-la-la, la la la la." * {Munloosh} (sing-song) "Hanging decor up with friends. Fa-la-la-la-la, la la la la." * {Chimasey} (sing-song) "Friends and family come together." * {Boys} (sing-song) "Fa-la-la la-la-la, la la la!" * {All} (sing-song) "Christmas time is almost here. Fa-la-la-la-la, la la la la." (Everyone laughs.) * {Kai-Lan} "That was so super, guys. Why don't we keep going?" * {Inferope} "You know, we should save that when we go caroling this week. We'll have lots of luck there." * {Blantachu} "Kai-Lan, where do you want these presents?" * {Kai-Lan} "Over there, right by the tree." (Blantachu walks over to the tree.) * {Blantachu} "Wow. This tree is amazing. So when do we start caroling?" * {Kai-Lan} "As soon as Prince Creepazoid gets here. He loves singing." * {Minstite} "Weird thing...he didn't mention that when we met him at the bicentennial party." * {Kai-Lan} (laughs) "Well, he told me personally. I'll tell you how. That one day we had that bicentennial celebration, I was outside the Creepazoid castle. I was looking at the beautiful plants there, when I happened to hear someone singing." (Flashback blur. Kai-Lan goes to find who was singing, and he saw that it was Prince Creepazoid.) * {Prince Creepazoid} (vocalizing Coldplay's "Viva la Vida") * {Kai-Lan} "Ni hao, Prince Creepazoid." * {Prince Creepazoid} "Oh, hi, Kai-Lan. It's a surprise to see you here." * {Kai-Lan} "I just want to tell you what a good singing voice you have." * {Prince Creepazoid} "Yeah. Ever since I was a kid, I've been singing most of my time. For some reason, I couldn't tell anyone, so I kept it a secret." * {Kai-Lan} "Oh, so you wanna to keep that out of the public, huh?" * {Prince Creepazoid} "Yes." (Flashback cut off.) * {Kai-Lan} "And that's how I found out. Now, I think he should be here right now." (The doorbell rings. Kai-Lan walks over to the door. Prince Creepazoid comes in.) * {Prince Creepazoid} "Who's ready for caroling? You know I am." * {Chimasey} "At least you'll be able to take some time off to carol with us...besides following your father around." * {Prince Creepazoid} "Yeah. I don't know if I'll be able to sing in front of people. I've never done it before. But tonight I will take that chance. Let's go and get this over with!" * {Loundro} "Awesome! Let's go!" (Everyone heads out the door when they noticed an unfamiliar note posted on the front door.) * {Sunflowy} "What's this?" * {Prince Creepazoid} (looks at the note) "I don't know, but...oh shoot!" * {Gwallon} "What is it?" * {Prince Creepazoid} "This letter is from...this will sound crazy, but, this is from...King Creepazoid." (The gang gasps in fear.) * {Inferope} "King Creepazoid? Your father?" * {Blantachu} "But why? What did he say?" * {Prince Creepazoid} "He said in this letter...There will be no Christmas caroling. Anyone caught doing so will only be given two chances. If they lose both chances, they will receive two weeks in his dungeon, or possibly turn them into stone for eternity." * {Minstite} "That's freaking terrible! Why would your own father ban Christmas caroling? That's the whole point of Christmas. It's not something you can take away!" * {Kai-Lan} "Minstite's right. We need to see your father and get him to tell us why." * {Prince Creepazoid} "My dad may be a jerk sometimes, but I don't think we should risk the chance of why we're gonna see him, because...he's gonna punch someone. Really hard, or maybe throw us out." * {Croaminch} "We ain't gonna let the king win. We're gonna take that chance! Come on, y'all! We can take the Paloosa truck!" * {Prince Creepazoid} "You guys have a Paloosa truck?" (The scene cuts to the garage, there the Paloosa Truck is being pulled out. The Paloosa Truck is mostly purple and orange.) * {Blantachu} "Here it is. The Paloosa Truck." * {Prince Creepazoid} "That looks cool! Now are we going or what?" * {Loundro} "Yeah! I wanna give the king a piece of my mind!" (Everyone hops into the truck with ease. A few seconds later, Kai-Lan drives the truck out of the driveway. The scene later cuts to part of the town they are driving through.) * {Minstite} "So Prince. Have you ever wondered why your father is being a jerk all of a sudden." * {Prince Creepazoid} "I can't really understand why he would do this. You guys met my dad on the day we had the bicentennial." * {Gwallon} "Your father has that personality that everyone could get along with." * {Prince Creepazoid} "My father never does something jerk-related." * {Inferope} "This would be the first time he did something like that?" * {Prince Creepazoid} "It would appear so." * {Kai-Lan} "Alright guys, here we are." * {Loundro} "Oh good! It's time we put your mean father out of place!" (Kai-Lan and the crew arrive at the Creepazoid Castle.) * {Blantachu} "I think we might get it through the back fence." * {Cortish} "How are we going to do that?" * {Croaminch} "Watch this." (throws raw pork chop at the Creepazoid-Corns) "This'll lead us to the secret entrance, which is the cellar." * {Prince Creepazoid} "How did you know about my dad's castle?" * {Croaminch} "I kinda did a little snooping around one time. It really got to me when ah notice how huge this place is compared to our home." * {Prince Creepazoid} "Good to know." (The scene cuts to one of the king's windows. Croaminch is trying to see if he can open it carefully without setting off any alarms.) * {Minstite} "Are you sure this plan will work?" * {Croaminch} "Are ye kidding me? It's fool-proof. Now follow ma lead." (The gray bullfrog gives out several hand signals leading into the plan to straighten out the king. He tells the group to quietly climb into the window and sneak into his main lounge, which is the what the king calls his living room. After everyone is inside, the bullfrog points then into the king's main lounge, where the king and the commander are currently tidying the place up. This is where the prince puts on a black cloak and holds a scythe.) * {King Creepazoid} "Commander, I feel like I've done something amazing." * {Commander Creepazoid} "What's that, sire?" * {King Creepazoid} "It's about those no caroling flyer I put up today." * {Commander Creepazoid} "Right." * {King Creepazoid} "They've already been up for hours, and so far, not a single caroler came to my door. I have a feeling that this holiday season might been the most quiet one in America." (There is a knock on the door, and one of the assistants goes over to answer it.) * {Commander Creepazoid} "Can I help you?" * {Prince Creepazoid} (in a deep voice) "Yes, do you know where I could find some red-hot marshmallow squirters?" * {Commander Creepazoid} "Red-hot marshmallow squirters? I don't know if we have some, I'll go look." * {Prince Creepazoid} (in a deep voice) "No need, because I think I have what I need." (The prince pulls off his disguise. The king's voice is heard in another room.) * {King Creepazoid} "Commander, who's at the door?" * {Commander Creepazoid} "Uhh, someone that I think you'll be surprised to see." (The king walks around, and sees his son.) * {King Creepazoid} "Prince! How could you do this?!" * {Prince Creepazoid} "I was gonna ask you the same thing, father." * {King Creepazoid} "I mean, why did you sneak into my castle like this?" * {Prince Creepazoid} "I'm here to straighten you out, father!" * {King Creepazoid} "On what?" * {Prince Creepazoid} "Like you should know." * {King Creepazoid} "Oh, I see. For banning Christmas caroling." * {Prince Creepazoid} "How dare you ban something that people have been doing for years! Do you know how many people have gotten upset about this?" * {King Creepazoid} "Well, you don't know what people think about those posters. I'm pretty sure that they prefer to spend more time with their families. But singing...it hurts my ears. Now, you don't have any other accomplices, right?" * {Prince Creepazoid} "I sure did. Come on out guys!" (Kai-Lan and the rest of the group come out.) * {Kai-Lan} "King, you need to stop this nonsense." * {Sunflowy} "Yeah. You can't take Christmas caroling away from us." * {Inferope} "What you're doing is against all regulations of the holidays." * {King Creepazoid} "I don't know why you little goofballs are in my personal relaxation room, but all of you need to get your hindquarters out of here. I'll make sure you all get thrown out. Especially you, son. I'll have you dethroned!" * {Prince Creepazoid} "NO! Daddy, you're taking this a little too far!" * {King Creepazoid} (yelling) "I know what I'm doing! Don't tell me how far I'm taking this! Obviously, you don't have any idea what Christmas caroling has done to me and the commander. It's nothing that'll make me happy, or do me a favor. I'll give you guys a minute to get the heck out of here starting now, or I'll have the Creepazoid-Corns drag you out. Which one do you want?" (There's a brief silence.) * {Prince Creepazoid} (sighs) "Let's go." (The gang starts leaving the king's place. Loundro stops for a second to say one last thing before leaving.) * {Loundro} "King, I hope someone comes over and proves your simple little brain wrong." * {King Creepazoid} "That already happened." * {Loundro} (starts leaving) "This isn't over! When we come back, you'll see how stupid you are! You'll be able to oversee this ban." (Croaminch pulls him out of the room.) * {King Creepazoid} "What the snot just happened?" (The scene cuts to the group back on the road. The prince is still at work thinking of ways to get his father to change his mind about the carol ban.) * {Munloosh} "That was the worst castle raid I've ever been to. It was even worse than that time we have to chase a comic book character back into its book." * {Prince Creepazoid} "You guys had issues with a comic book character?" * {Minstite} "Yes. This frankenstein monster named Frankie showed us his comic books. He shows us this one comic book that we should not disturb. I found out that I had this thing called Owl Senses, where I could sense something bad going on with my wings." * {Prince Creepazoid} "Wow. You guys must've went through a whole lot of trouble." * {Minstite} "We did. That comic book character was incredibly fast. We chased it all over town. I'll tell you, that thing got me so angry that I just wanna go and give that thing what he deserves. A beat-up." * {Prince Creepazoid} "Minstite, you know what you just did?" * {Minstite} "What?" * {Prince Creepazoid} "You just gave me the most greatest idea ever." * {Minstite} "What? Beat up you dad?" * {Prince Creepazoid} "Not really. I was referring to cheating him out of his ban. If he sees what he did wrong, then he'll finally stop the ban." * {Gwallon} "Will it get him to cave in?" * {Prince Creepazoid} "I hope it will." (The scene cuts back to the home castle.) * {Kai-Lan} "Prince, what do you think about this Christmas lights? Are they enough to light up the tree?" * {Prince Creepazoid} "Sure, sure." (Kai-Lan throws the lights on the tree and turns them on.) * {Kai-Lan} "Super. I know they would light up the entire tree.) (The Prince is so busy thinking of ways to get his father to change his mind about banning Christmas carols that he doesn't notice how good the lights are on the tree. This makes Kai-Lan worry about him.) * {Kai-Lan} "Prince, you've been thinking about how to get back at your father's ban. Matter of fact, you're so wrapped up in it that you didn't even notice the Christmas light. Don't you love them?" * {Prince Creepazoid} (looks at the tree) "Oh! Yes, it looks fantastic. I like it." * {Kai-Lan} "Is something wrong?" * {Prince Creepazoid} "How can you tell?" * {Kai-Lan} "To start off, you're coming up with plans for your revenge on your own father, and you've been doing that for the past two hours." * {Prince Creepazoid} "Kai-Lan, I know there are many things that make me happy. But my dad banning Christmas carols is not one of them. If we get him to change his mind, it will make me the happiest Creepazoid in America." * {Kai-Lan} "Oh, I hope you figure something out." * {Prince Creepazoid} "Oh, I will." (Kai-Lan leaves the room.) * {Prince Creepazoid} "I just hope whatever I come up with works, or Christmas will be ruined." (The scene cuts back to the Creepazoid Castle.) * {King Creepazoid} "What does my son think he is? How rude of him trying to convince me to un-ban caroling." * {Dr Creepazoid} "Sire, don't you think you're taking this ban thing a little to far?" * {King Creepazoid} "Heck no! It's for our sake, remember?" * {Dr Creepazoid} "But I think this is out of proportion. People Christmas carol all the time, and it never affected you." * {King Creepazoid} "Yeah, but that was before I had to deal with the loss of my father." * {Commander Creepazoid} "Sire, it's really sad to hear that you lost your father last Christmas, but you can't take caroling away from everyone." * {King Creepazoid} "Are you suggesting I did something wrong? I know I'm not crazy. I was never put in an insane asylum. If you guys think I'm mad, I'm not. Don't let me get Fire-Zoid here to give you second-degree burns." * {Dr Creepazoid} "Yikes! NO!" * {King Creepazoid} "Now, getting back to the subject of matter. How are we going to keep this ban going? I feel like we should put up more letters." * {Commander Creepazoid} "Sire, you're upsetting everyone." * {King Creepazoid} "That's what I'm hoping for. Now hear me out right now. We make a couple more letters and post them all over town, and put an urgent message warning them what will happen if they do it." * {Commander Creepazoid} "You already did that." * {King Creepazoid} "I did?" * {Dr Creepazoid} "Two weeks in your dungeon." * {King Creepazoid} "Oh yeah. Well, you know what? Two weeks in my dungeon isn't good enough. How about spending an entire month working for me?" * {Dr Creepazoid} "That's way too harsh." * {King Creepazoid} "Well, too bad. This is for my sanity and well-being. Now help me make more letters. This town needs less caroling this Christmas." (The scene cuts back to the home castle, where Kai-Lan's friends and the Prince are thinking of how to get back at the king's ban. The girls are in another room.) * {Blantachu} "How much have you come up with, Prince?" * {Prince Creepazoid} "Practically that much. Since we came back, that's all I've been thinking about." * {Inferope} "That's a start." * {Cortish} "...Um...I have something..." * {Prince Creepazoid} "What is it?" * {Cortish} "How about come back in even better costumes, then we can trick the king into bringing caroling back. You know, like in that old Ebenezer Scrooge story, when he was visited by the ghost of Christmas past." (Everyone stares at him.) * {Cortish} "...Sorry." * {Minstite} "You know what? I think that might be a great idea. Don't you think, everyone?" * {Prince Creepazoid} "Yeah, then we could be able to get him into doing some other stuff that would humiliate him." * {Loundro} "I'm liking this idea." * {Munloosh} "I think we might have some white sheets we could you as ghost costumes." * {Inferope} "Yes! Let's do it." (The scene changes to a montage of the boys gathered up several old white sheets. This montage ends within 10 seconds.) * {Prince Creepazoid} "Do we have enough sheets?" * {Croaminch} "We're all good. We have some backup just in case." (The three girls walk in.) * {Kai-Lan} "You guys aren't planning something dangerous, are you?" * {Gwallon} "Oh, of course not. Not even around Christmas." * {Chimasey} "Okay then. See you boys later." (The girls walk off.) * {Prince Creepazoid} "Okay, get this stuff in the truck." (The boys gather up all the sheets and stuff them in the trunk.) * {Prince Creepazoid} "Boys, I think we're ready to scare my father out of his misery." * {Boys} "Yeah!" * {Inferope} "Okay, let's do this." (The scene changes back to the Creepazoid Castle. The boys are pulling out all their supplies for their plan.) * {Prince Creepazoid} "Guys, I don't know if this plan might work, but I hope it does. Because there is no way that the caroling ban will ruin Christmas. If it doesn't work, there's always a plan B." * {Blantachu} "The prince is right. We may not achieve if the king finds out it's us, but he may not have an idea if we use fake voices." * {Munloosh} "Yes. I can try to make myself sound like I have a little accent. I've been working on impersonations for a while." * {Inferope} "I've been wanting to speak French. Check it out." (speaking French) "Bonjour, les amis." * {Munloosh} "Pretty nice!" * {Inferope} "Thanks." * {Prince Creepazoid} "Now, everyone got their ghost sheets and their emergency stuff?" * {Boys sans Prince} "Yeah." * {Prince Creepazoid} "Then let's rock and roll." (The four walk toward the Creepazoid Castle.) * {Prince Creepazoid} "Okay, we can sneak in through the main entrance. I don't think anyone's guarding it." * {Minstite} "You sure?" * {Prince Creepazoid} "I'm sure." * {Loundro} "Awesome. Let's do this." (The prince and the boys quietly enter the castle without being spotted. Then they find the king in one of his many rooms, enjoying his favorite iced tea.) * {King Creepazoid} "I love this tea." (All of a sudden, he hears a noise.) * {King Creepazoid} "What was that?" * {Dr Creepazoid} "What is?" * {King Creepazoid} "That noise. Go see what it is." (The doctor and the commander head outside. When they get there, they are somehow captured and tired up in chairs. The king realizes that they are taking too long.) * {King Creepazoid} "What is taking those guys so long?" (The king had to go outside and check it out for himself.) * {King Creepazoid} "Commander. Doctor. Where are you guys?! You better not be playing a joke on me. Can you two hear me or what?!" (The boys appear behind him.) * {Loundro} "Hello, King Creepazoid." * {King Creepazoid} "WOAH! Who are you?!" * {Minstite} (in a spooky voice) "We are the ghosts of Christmas past!" * {King Creepazoid} "Ha! Pathetic!" * {Gwallon} (in a spooky voice) "Silence! We are here to show you your wrongdoing." * {King Creepazoid} "What are you talking about? I did nothing wrong." * {Croaminch} (in a spooky voice) "Except you banned Christmas caroling in America." * {King Creepazoid} "Yeah, about that, it did so for a reason." * {Loundro} (in a spooky voice) "Why would you want to ban caroling?" * {King Creepazoid} "Oh, I'll tell you. But I have one proposition." * {Prince Creepazoid} "What is it?" * {King Creepazoid} "The reason I banned Christmas caroling this year is because...my father was deceased last year on Christmas. Ever since then, I had to deal with the loss of him." * {Minstite} "Well then. I guess it's best of what we have to do now. Let's reveal who we really are." (The boys take off their disguises.) * {King Creepazoid} "WHAT?! But...how?!" * {Inferope}" We managed to trick you into telling the truth of why you wanted to ban Christmas caroling." * {King Creepazoid} "I mean, why in the name of Creepazoids would you trick something like that outta me? You don't have any idea how stupid I will feel after this. You don't." * {Minstite} "Actually, we do." * {King Creepazoid} "You know, you boys outta be ashamed of yourself. I mean, dressing up as ghosts and pretending to scare me into spilling the truth." (holds up his fist, getting ready to fight) "Why I outta..." * {Prince Creepazoid} "Wait. Before you pound us, let me just say this. Instead of banning something because of your dark secret, why don't you try it to see whether you like it or not?" * {Gwallon} "Right. Why don't you give it a try, instead of taking it away from everyone?" * {King Creepazoid} "You know what, panda? I don't know." * {Blantachu} "Well now, you'll finally have the chance to experience what it's like." * {King Creepazoid} "Okay..I'll give it a try. But just one quick question. Why are Doctor and Commander tied up and asleep?" * {Munloosh} (laughs) "I think I went too far!" * {King Creepazoid} "...Okay?" (The scene changes to the first house Kai-Lan and friends will carol at.) * {Prince Creepazoid} "Okay, father. We're gonna start caroling here. Just relax and you'll see how much fun this'll be." * {King Creepazoid} "I hope I'll enjoy it." * {Kai-Lan} "How did you boys managed to get the king to change his mind about the banning?" * {Loundro} "We got him to tell the truth of his ban, which was pretty easy once we get a talk with him." * {Chimasey} "Well, I'm pretty sure it will help with the ban." (Sunflowy goes to knock on the door.) * {Inferope} "You ready, king?" * {King Creepazoid} "I think so." (A young married couple comes out of the house.) ~ {Kai-Lan, Her Friends, King & Prince Creepazoid} Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bell swing and jingle bells ring. Snowing and blowing up loads of fun. Now the jingle hop has begun. Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. ~ {Minstite} Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time. Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square. ~ {Sunflowy} In the frosty air! ~ {Inferope} What a bright time. It's the right time. To rock the night away. ~ {Kai-Lan} Jingle bell time, it's a swell time. To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh. ~ {Kai-Lan, Her Friends, King & Prince Creepazoid} Giddy-up, jingle horse. Pick up your feet. Jingle around the clock. Mix and mingle in the jingling feet. That's the jingle bell. That's the jingle bell. That's the jingle bell rock. (The young man and woman cheered.) * {Man} "That was simply amazing! You guys are really talented!" * {Woman} "I gotta say, I'm glad we've got you guys here tonight. Thanks again for the song!" * {Kai-Lan} "Your welcome." * {Prince Creepazoid} "So father, how did that make you feel?" * {King Creepazoid} "Well, I like it. I feel like I wanna do it again." * {Croaminch} "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it, y'all!" (A indtrumental version of Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas is You" plays as Kai-Lan and the gang caroling from house to house. Some of the montage also features the king taking down some of the letters about the carol ban) * {King Creepazoid} "I've never felt so alive!" * {Gwallon} "See? I told you you'll get used to it." * {Sunflowy} "Hey King, can I ask you something?" * {King Creepazoid} "Ask away." * {Sunflowy} "What happened to your father?" * {King Creepazoid} "Well, let me tell you this. I was born on the planet of Creepazoids, and this was a long time ago. I was a happy little Creepazoid. I enjoyed everything about life. One thing I really hated about life was my dad. He was a horrible Creepazoid. I liked him, but he didn't like me. As I was growing up, then he started changing his mind about liking me. But then, on Christmas last year, he got into an accident." * {Blantachu} "What...what accident?" * {King Creepazoid} "Well, his spaceship was out of control and he crashed onto the bottom of the sea. He is a bad swimmer, so he didn't make to shore." (Everyone gasps.) * {King Creepazoid} "Us Creepazoids were extremely distressed by this. But me? This really affected me...a lot. I loved my father dearly and with all my heart. But now that he's gone, we have to learn to accept his fate. But of course, it wasn't too easy for me. Thanks to that, I have a horrible adulthood." * {Cortish} "We can help you change those things. That is...if you want to." * {King Creepazoid} "Really?" * {Prince Creepazoid} "Yes. By realizing that you're a nice guy." * {King Creepazoid} "I'm glad that I'm not a dirty and cruel Creepazoid. I gotta say, I'm happy you guys agreed to be my friends." * {Kai-Lan} "So are we." (Everyone hugs the king. The camera pans away from the gang. The scene then changes to Christmas day, where everyone is at the home castle, including the Creepazoids -- King, Prince, Dr, and Commander -- are enjoying the day as they open they presents.) * {King Creepazoid} "Well, I did it. I made it through without being rotten." * {Inferope} "We're proud of you, King." * {King Creepazoid} "Listen, I appreciate what you guys did to me over the past few days. It means a lot." * {Prince Creepazoid} "Father, this one's for you." (The King grabs his gift. He opens it.) * {King Creepazoid} "Oh, goodness! I don't believe it!" * {Sunflowy} "What is it?" * {King Creepazoid} "It's...a newly designed version of my own crown." (looks at it) "Wow...is this made from real gold?" * {Prince Creepazoid} "That gift is from me. I worked so hard on it." * {King Creepazoid} "Oh, goodness! Son, I don't know what to say, but I absolutely love this gift! Thank you so much!" * {Prince Creepazoid} "Your welcome, father." (Prince bursts into a song.) ~ {Prince Creepazoid} Said the night wing to the little lamb. Do you see what I see? Way up in the sky little lamb. Do you see what I see? A star, a star. Dancing in the night. With a tail as big as a kite. With a tail as big as a kite. ~ {Kai-Lan, Her Friends, Dr, Commander, Prince, King} Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy. Do you hear what I hear? Singing to the stars shepherd boy. Do you hear what I hear? A song, a song High above the trees With a voice as big as the sea With a voice as big as the sea Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king Do you know what I know? In your castle wall mighty king Do you know what I know? A child, a child Shivers in the cold Let us bring him silver and gold Let us bring him silver and gold Said the king to the people everywhere Listen to what I say! Pray for peace people everywhere Listen to what I say! The child, the child Sleeping in the night He will bring us goodness and light He will bring us goodness and light The child, the child Sleeping in the night He will bring us goodness and light He will bring us goodness and light (The gang continues their party,) ~ Kai-Lan: Dear Diary, This has been a wonderful Christmas, especially for King Creepazoid. At first, he hated Christmas so much, he decides to ban it. The reason for his banning is because of a death of his father. We were sorry for him, but he learns to change and he's not so rotten anymore. But anyway, you make my heart feel super happy. Merry Christmas! End of episode.